MI SAN VALENTIN
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: Todos los hombres en la vida de Kagome se han vuelto demasiado para Inuyasha? One-Shot, Especial de San Valentín! TRADUCCIÓN... Un fic de Rozefire... No es lemon!


**Mi San Valentín**

(_My Funny Valentine_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Cita del día:

"_Ser valiente es amar a alguien incondicionalmente, sin esperar algo a cambio. Sólo dar. Eso toma coraje, porque no queremos caernos o dejarnos abiertos al dolor._"- Madonna (es una sorpresa)

"¡Este tiene que ser el mejor día de mi vida…!"

Inuyasha ya podía ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la joven al momento que lo dijo. La cima de la escalera que salía del pozo temblaba y crujía mientras subía, y sólo pasaron momentos antes de que la cabeza de Kagome se asomara. Miró alrededor por un segundo hasta que lo ubicó recostado contra su árbol - en cual punto su rostro esbozó una amplia sonrisa. "¡Hola!" llamó ella.

Eso fue muy entusiasta para ser normal.

"¿Cuál es el problema contigo?" Inuyasha frunció mientras se acercaba para ayudarla a salir del pozo - parecía tener más problema de lo usual. Pronto descubriría por qué…

Kagome estaba cargando una segunda bolsa, negra opuesta a su amarilla. Se parecía a la bolsa de su 'escuela'. "Oh, por…" gruñó Inuyasha mientras le arrebataba la bolsa y le permitía subir libre. "¿No te dije que íbamos a ponernos en marcha hoy? ¡No necesitamos ser retrasados por tu basura excesiva!"

"Oh, relájate." Kagome sacudió la tierra imaginaria de su blusa escolar y alcanzó para recuperar la bolsa. "No puedes soportar la molestia más leve, ¿verdad? Está bien, planeo dejarla aquí de todas formas."

"¿Por qué?" le frunció Inuyasha. "¿Qué hay en ella?"

La pregunta pareció traer una sonrisa extra a su rostro. "Mis obsequios de San Valentín." Ella colgó ambas bolsas sobre cada hombro y avanzó en dirección de la villa de Kaede.

"¿Valentín?" repitió Inuyasha incrédulamente mientras trotaba tras ella.

"Valentín." Afirmó Kagome mientras hacía su camino entre las floridas y bajas ramas de los árboles. "Nombrado por el sacerdote San Valentín, quien fue decapitado por el Emperador Romano por continuar casando parejas jóvenes aún cuando el emperador lo prohibió. Fue martirizado y luego en mi siglo hicieron del 14 de febrero el Día de San Valentín."

La cabeza de Inuyasha daba vueltas. "De acuerdo… vamos a pretender que entendí toda esa basura, pero lo quiero en palabras más cortas…?"

Kagome se giró. "El Día de San Valentín es la mejor excusa en el mundo para hacerle un regalo a alguien y a todos los que quieras sin temor a ser rechazado…" Sonrió. "Y desde que hoy es el Día de San Valentín, la gente está haciéndolo en mi época."

"Eso suena estúpido."

Kagome se encogió. "Probablemente tienes razón, pero es divertido… aunque no estoy segura si aquí es Día de San Valentín o no… No creo que tengan febrero aquí, ¿verdad?" La vacía mirada de Inuyasha le dijo a Kagome que Inuyasha no sabía si había un febrero. "No importa." Se encogió de nuevo y siguió su camino.

Inuyasha la siguió. "Y ¿qué hay en la bolsa?"

"Ya te lo dije. Obsequios de San Valentín." Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de demandar por qué demonios, continuó. "Desde que el Día de San Valentín fue inventado por las tiendas para los compradores, en vez de ser para honrar a San Valentín, la gente sale y compra obsequios para los que aman… o tienen intención de amar."

"Obsequios… ¿para los que tienen _intención _de amar?" repitió Inuyasha, deteniéndose.

"¡Síp!" Exclamó Kagome y corrió. "En mi escuela, tenemos este sistema anónimo donde envías obsequios y tarjetas a las personas que quieres o amas con una pista de tu verdadera identidad. Es esto del 'Admirador Secreto'- pero me sorprendí completamente cuando abrí mi casillero y todas esas tarjetas y obsequios cayeron - oye, qué de-!"

Inuyasha se había precipitado y arrebatado la bolsa de su hombro.

"¡Devuélveme eso!" gritó ella mientras se encontraba un cómodo asiento en una rama sobre su cabeza. La rama era baja y ancha, pero a una pulgada del alcance de Kagome, incluso si saltaba.

"¿Qué demonios…?" Inuyasha abrió la bolsa e instantáneamente fue asaltado con vibrantes y ofensivos tonos rosa, rojo y blanco. "¿Qué es toda esta basura?"

"¡Mi basura! ¡Dámela!" Ella saltaba en vano, aún tratando de agarrar su pie para bajarlo a la tierra. "¡Inuyasha! ¡Diré ya sabes qué!"

Él presionó sus brazos sobre la bolsa. "¿Te atreves? ¡Los llevaré conmigo y romperé todos tus valiosos obsequios!"

Así Kagome se resignó a sólo recoger piedras del suelo y lanzárselas, en espera de que una piedra se ocupara de sus dos pájaros.

"Veamos…" Inuyasha esquivó una piedra voladora mientras reabría la bolsa y sacaba un plegado trozo de pergamino, doblado en dos partes perfectas y coloreadas fantásticamente con una perfecta y brillante superficie. "¿Qué es esto?" Se lo ondeó a Kagome.

"¡Mi tarjeta!" gritó ella, buscando algo para lanzar.

"Una tarjeta, ¿eh?" La abrió. "Las rosas son rojas, las violetas son azules, el amor de un amigo no tiene precio, así como tú… vaya, realmente es ingenioso en cómo rima todo… ¿quién te la dio?"

"¡No lo sé! ¡¡Ese es el punto!!" Ella le lanzó un húmedo y viejo trozo de rama.

Inuyasha lo evitó con facilidad y le sonrió. "Muy vergonzoso para hacerlo en público, ¿verdad?" Rió cruelmente y tiró a tarjeta. Kagome dio un fuerte salto para atraparla antes de que tocara la tierra, tambaleándose mientras el papel botaba contra sus manos abiertas. Inuyasha estaba muy ocupado escarbando en la bolsa para notar sus payasadas. Sacó un juguete envuelto. "¿Qué demonios es esto?"

"Un pato." Dijo Kagome, apretando contra su pecho la tarjeta que había salvado.

"Nunca antes he visto un brillante pato amarillo." Inuyasha lo consideró en silencio por un momento antes de tirarlo lejos y continuar con el objeto número tres. El pato; Kagome no pudo salvarlo. Navegó por el aire y aterrizó en un fangoso charco con un splash. Ella suspiró internamente, sabiendo que tendría que pedirle a su madre que metiera al animal a la lavadora.

"Ooh, otra tarjeta, ¿eh?" Inuyasha la abrió.

Prontamente comenzó a cantar "Eres mi sol". Inuyasha leyó el mensaje. "Oye Higurashi, eres mi sol en un día nublado. Cuando sonríes, iluminas el laboratorio de ciencia. Te veo luego. TAS." Inuyasha hizo una mueca. "¿TAS? ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?"

"Tu Admirador Secreto." Explicó Kagome con una mirada. "Pero sé quien es."

"¿Quién?" Inuyasha la miró fuertemente.

"Es de Daisuke. Él es el único chico en mi grupo de laboratorio, así que obviamente es él." Ella cruzó sus brazos. "¿Ahora me darás mi bolsa?"

"No." Inuyasha tiró la tarjeta y una vez más Kagome luchó por atraparla. Él regresó a los contenidos de la bolsa y la sacudió levemente. "Mierda, Kagome, ¿cuántos obsequios recibiste?"

"Quince tarjetas y tres obsequios." Cuidadosamente, guardó las dos tarjetas en su bolsa amarilla y fue a recuperar el sucio pato.

"¿Quiénes _son _todas estas personas?" Inuyasha sacó más tarjetas. "¿Te amo? ¿Sé mi amor? ¿Encuéntrame detrás del gimnasio en el almuerzo y te haré pasar un buen rato? ¿Soy una espada y eres mi funda, en más formas que una, nena?" Inuyasha se tomó un momento para descifrar esa última, pero cuando lo hizo, la reacción fue horrorífica. "¡EW!" Empujó la bolsa y todos sus contenidos cayeron de su regazo con un brusco movimiento. "Eso es - disgustante - ¡¿por qué te relacionas con gente como esa?!"

Kagome se rehusó a reaccionar, sólo permitió que un tono rosa acalorara sus mejillas. "Son chicos adolescentes, Inuyasha. No me digas que tu mente no funciona así."

"¡No lo hace!"

Kagome giró sus ojos. "Sólo son chicos. No los conozco a todos. Bueno… conozco a Daisuke… y a Hojo - él me dio las velas aromatizadas." Ella levantó su bolsa negra y revisó adentro para asegurarse de que nada se hubiese roto en la caída. "Sólo es diversión sana, Inuyasha. No deberías molestarte tanto por eso."

"¡Tú no deberías tomarlo tan a la ligera!" espetó él, saltando de su rama para aterrizar a su lado. "Esos chicos estás 'intentando' amarte - eso es ridículo. No puedes tenerlos a todos - y ¿qué si uno de ellos decide tomar por la fuerza lo que quiere? ¡Además, todos están engañándote!"

"Oh, por favor." Kagome resopló, sacudiendo el pato sucio. "¿Cómo puede ser engañarme darme un juguete?"

Él arrebató el pato y señaló la etiqueta. "'¿Te casarías conmigo?' Todo eso lo que significa es que su madre lo dejó y no tiene a nadie que le lleve comida y limpie su ropa todos los días. ¡Está tratando de engañarte para ser el reemplazo de su madre!"

"¡Eres tan paranoico!" Recuperó el pato.

"Es algo de hombres."

"Todo eso lo que significa es que no hay idea racional conectada con eso, y tú no tienes opción al hacerlo lógico."

"¿Qué?" Inuyasha le parpadeó.

"Exactamente." Dijo Kagome y sin más, levantó ambas bolsas y de nuevo se dirigió hacia la villa, sujetándolas un poco más fuerte que antes. "No sé por qué estás tan preocupado, Inuyasha. Nada va a llegar con eso. Sólo es diversión sana que dura un día, y para mañana todo volverá a la normalidad. Además, ¿cómo puedo buscar relaciones cuando estoy atrapada aquí todo el tiempo?"

_Lo dice como si fuera algo malo…_

------

"¡Aléjate de mi, demonio! ¡No me toques con tus manos sucias, vulgares e inquietas! ¡Toma a todas tus mujerzuelas y vete! Ve si alguna de tus 'queridas' te hospedará y al adulterio! No te queremos más."

Inuyasha terminó con un bufido y cruzó sus manos. Kagome le parpadeó conmocionada.

"¿Realmente eso fue lo que la hija del posadero le dijo a Houshi-sama?" preguntó Sango sospechosa desde un costado del camino.

"No." Dijo el monje quien tuvo el infortunio de ser el tema de conversación - otra vez. "De hecho, lo que pasó en realidad fue-"

"Ahórratelo." Espetó Inuyasha de repente, mirando a Kagome quien se había detenido abruptamente en medio del bosque. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Um…" Ella señaló adelante. "Fragmentos de Shikon. Dos, creo."

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera poner una mano en la empuñadura de su espada, Kouga ya había llegado. Pasó a la mayoría del grupo en un parpadeo y llegó a un alto en frente de Kagome, sonriendo.

"¡Kagome!" gritó felizmente al verla.

"¡Kouga-kun!" Ella parecía igual de deleitada de verlo.

"Maldito bastardo…" Inuyasha no estaba tan deleitado.

"Perro sarnoso." Los sentimientos eran mutuos.

Kagome ignoró la animosidad entre el par mientras cambiaba el agarre en el manubrio de su bicicleta. "Kouga-kun, ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?"

"Oh, estaba entregando un mensaje y me encontraba en el vecindario cuando capté tu seductor aroma." Levantó un delicado ramo de flores. "Pensé que apreciarías esto para alejar el hedor de perro mojado."

"Oh… qué detalle." Ella sonrió y aceptó las flores. "Sabes, esta es una gran coincidencia porque hoy pasa a ser el Día de San Valentín en el cual, de donde vengo, es el día-"

Inuyasha tosió.

Kagome captó su furiosa mirada y momentáneamente olvidó lo que estaba diciendo. "Uh… no importa. Gracias, Kouga, son hermosas." Dijo sincera.

"Me encantaría quedarme y hacerte compañía, Kagome." Dijo Kouga, tocando su mejilla. Miroku sólo logró contener a tiempo a Inuyasha. "Pero tengo que regresar a mi tribu antes del atardecer y es un viaje largo."

Él se alejó, mirando sobre su hombro. "¡Pero recuerda! En el momento que decidas que el perro apestoso no te trata bien - ¡estaré ahí!"

Aceleró y desapareció entre los árboles en un remolino de polvo, tierra y hojas. Kagome tosió delicadamente a su partida antes de sacudir su cabeza y girarse… para quedar nariz a pecho con Inuyasha. Tuvo que levantar su mentón levemente para que su mirada encontrara la suya. Era muy feroz cuando se enojaba.

Con un movimiento, las flores fueron arrebatadas de su mano y tiradas al suelo. Los delicados pétalos explotaron de los tallos y se esparcieron por la tierra a sus pies. Jadeó en shock ante de desastre, observando la leve brisa llevarse los coloridos pétalos antes de girarse para mirar a Inuyasha quien ya estaba alejándose. "¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" gritó ella. Inuyasha con frecuencia era impulsivo y cortante - pero aún eso había sido demasiado. Hablando de sobre reacción…

"¿Cuando hayas terminado de coquetear con cada hombre que ves…?" Inuyasha prácticamente resopló sobre su hombro, sus palabras goteaban sarcasmo y veneno.

Había tenido suficiente.

Pero igual Kagome.

Liberó abruptamente el manubrio de su bicicleta y el carruaje de metal se estrelló en el suelo. Shippo logró liberarse de la canasta justo a tiempo para encontrar santuario en el hombro de Miroku, pero el golpe había sido suficiente para hacer que los otros miembros del grupo se giraran abruptamente hacia ella. Tenía la total atención de Inuyasha.

"Eres un cerdo." La voz de Kagome era un irregular temblor de emoción. "¡Un egoísta, egocéntrico y cerrado _mocoso_!"

"¿Qué?"

Ella levantó un dedo. "Este eres tú." Rotó el dedo índice de su otra mano alrededor del dedo. "¡Y este es todo el universo!"

Inuyasha jadeó ultrajado. "Qué se supone que-"

"¡_Significa _que todo siempre tiene que ser sobre ti!" gritó ella. "¡¿Por qué todo lo que hago y todos los que conozco tienen que ser tu asunto?! ¿No ha cruzado por tu mente que me gusta mi privacidad y quiero tiempo para hacer cosas sola? ¿Nunca ha cruzado por tu pequeño cerebro de frijol que tal vez _quiero _gustarle a las personas? ¡No voy a dejarte hacerme sentir mal por querer ser amiga de otras personas además de ti!"

Con eso se giró y comenzó a marcharse, depositando ambas bolsas al lado de su bicicleta. No tenía idea de a dónde iba, pero no pudo resistirse a una buena huída.

Aunque no funcionaría si nadie la seguía…

El resto del grupo permaneció inmóvil mientras observaban a Kagome alejarse entre los árboles, dificultándose verla a medida que se alejaba. Luego descendió por un dique y desapareció de vista…

La cola de Kirara se movía contra el brazo de Sango mientras la Taijiya se giraba hacia el Houshi. "¿Por qué crees que fue eso?"

"No estoy seguro…" admitió Miroku, mirando a un silencioso y enojado Inuyasha. "Pero tiene razón, sabes."

Inuyasha le dirigió una enojada mirada al monje. "¿Qué?" siseó.

"Bueno… sólo lo digo porque estás equivocado." Le dijo Miroku. "Kagome no coquetea conmigo, entonces ¿cómo puede haber coqueteado con cada hombre en el que pone sus ojos?"

"Creo que eso fue sarcasmo, Miroku…" susurró Shippo en el oído del monje.

"Esto es ridículo…" Inuyasha se movió impaciente, frunciendo en dirección de la partida de Kagome. Los otros lo observaron con cautela por unos momentos hasta que finalmente pareció llegar a una conclusión. "¡Maldición! ¡Vamos a retrasarnos si no trae de nuevo su trasero aquí!"

Por eso, ahora tenía una legítima excusa para ir tras ella.

"¿Retrasados para qué?" Quiso saber Sango.

------

Esto no era tan divertido como había pensado que lo sería… estaba adentrándose en los bosques sin alguien alrededor para ver lo enojada que estaba o acobardarse de miedo. Con un suspiro, llegó a un alto y cruzó sus brazos furiosa.

Iba a tener que regresar. No había duda de eso.

Mirando sobre su hombro, vio que estaba tan lejos del pequeño camino de tierra que no podía verlo más – o a sus amigos. Mordisqueó su labio por un momento, tratando de resolver qué hacer. Ahora se había enojado consigo misma por dejar que Inuyasha la molestara… por supuesto, aún estaba enojada con Inuyasha. Había tenido suficiente de su actitud yo-yo-yo y una buena huida para mostrarle que lo había dicho en serio se había sentido bien.

Pero sabía que se vería como una tonta cuando regresara…

¿Por qué no la había seguido?

_No puedo creer que se enloqueciera por unos cuantos obsequios de San Valentín_… Giró sus ojos mientras se daba la vuelta reluctante y comenzaba a regresar por donde había llegado, pateando las piñas y hojas. _No significan nada… al menos, no para mí._

Había sido agradable recibir todas esas tarjetas y obsequios esa mañana – después de todo había estado fuera de la escuela tanto tiempo que fue maravilloso que su propios amigos supieran que existía. Fue agradable saber que las personas en la escuela en verdad la _notaban_, aún cuando ella podría no haberlos notado. Fue aún más agradable saber que los miembros del sexo opuesto la encontraban atractiva… porque en lo que se refiere a Inuyasha sólo le daba la impresión de que tenía el atractivo máximo de un verrugoso sapo con resfriado. Ooh-la-la.

Qué irónico cómo el único chico con el que de verdad quería compartir su vida no parecía querer compartir la suya con ella.

No había estado mirando por dónde iba, y como resultado obtuvo un rostro lleno de púas de piña. "¡Ah!" Saltó con un grito de dolor y furiosamente sacudió su rostro. Esas pequeñas púas casi la picaban en el ojo… si no hubiese parpadeado cuando…?

"¿Por qué lloras?" dijo una voz defensiva pero levemente culpable desde algún lugar adelante.

Kagome levantó la mirada, pero con sus ojos tan aguados como estaban, todo lo que vio era una mancha roja con una mopa blanca. "No estoy llorando." Le dijo a Inuyasha, erizándose con indignación. "Tenía algo en mi ojo."

"Oh, es un alivio."

Qué idiota…

Kagome se giró y comenzó su intento de escape número dos. Pero esta vez Inuyasha fue más rápido para su juego. Caminaba justo detrás. "¿Por qué huyes? No es como si tuvieras a donde ir."

"Estoy huyendo porque no puedo soportar estar cerca de un chico insensible como tú." Dijo Kagome, secando sus ojos en su manga. Se detuvo de repente. "No voy a regresar hasta que te disculpes."

Ella se sentía mucho mejor ahora que la pelota estaba en su cancha. En orden de hacerla regresar tendría que obedecer a sus demandas. Era aún más irónico, porque si nunca hubiese ido tras ella, no habría necesitado recurrir a tales medios para hacerla regresar.

Y obtener una disculpa de Inuyasha era como intentar enseñarle recobrar a un gato; imposible. Tenía demasiada dignidad para admitir que estaba equivocado.

"¡Tú eres quien necesita disculparse!" replicó enojado. "Tú eres quien atrae a todos esos hombres y actúa como si no significara nada-"

"¡No significa nada!" Se giró para encararlo.

"¡Exactamente!"

Ella gruñó, o eso fue lo que sonó para Inuyasha. De hecho, fue un grito pobremente contenido. "¡Yo _no _atraigo a nadie! ¡Todo está en tu cabeza!" Se giró y trató de alejarse de nuevo.

Inuyasha trotó tras ella. "¡Sí lo haces! ¡Tienes a gente como Kouga siguiéndote como un cachorro perdido y tú no haces un intento por desalentarlo!" Dijo el joven quien aún la seguía como el nombrado cachorro.

Kagome se detuvo de nuevo y le disparó una venenosa mirada sobre su hombro. "Para tu información, tampoco hago algo para _alentarlo_. Como dije; todo está en tu cabeza. Eres tan paranoico."

"Entonces ¿por qué tienes trece pretendientes más en casa?" señaló él.

"¡No!" Kagome esta exasperándose. "Sólo es un juego inofensivo! ¡La mitad de esas tarjetas probablemente eran de mis amigas! Probablemente pensaron que me animaría recibir unas cuantas tarjetas. Eso no significa que esos chicos me quieran de alguna forma."

"¿Todos en tu época reciben tantos obsequios?" Al menos estaba comenzando a ser razonable de nuevo.

"Seguro." Era una mentira, pero no quería avivar las llamas. "A las chicas les gusta ese tipo de cosas. Los chocolates son una forma de llegar al corazón de una chica, ¿cierto?"

Inuyasha la miró. Kagome no podía comenzar a entender lo que estaba pensando. Su expresión era muy ilegible. Entonces sin avisar, se giró y comenzó a regresar por donde habían viajado. "Olvídalo…" murmuró él.

"¿Qué?" Frunció ella, sin entender. "¿Olvidar qué?"

Él se detuvo y la miró. La distancia entre ellos ahora era muy considerable. "¿Eso es todo lo que importa para ti?" demandó él. "¿Flores? ¿Obsequios? ¿Poemas? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?"

Kagome aún no entendía. Abrió su boca un par de veces antes de encontrar algo que decir. "Yo no…" comenzó, pero se detuvo con un frunce más profundo. "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

Inuyasha gruñó, pero más pensativo que enojado. "Porque no puedo darte eso."

Ahí fue cuando el corazón de Kagome se paralizó mientras un nudo se formó en su garganta. No podía tragar, mucho menos arriesgar abrir su boca para hablar. Sólo lo miraba desesperanzada…

¿Realmente había dicho eso?

"Inuyasha…" trató con cuidado, pero su voz se sintió extraña para sus propios oídos.

Eso no pareció ser lo que había querido escuchar, desde que justo entonces se giró y alejó. Aunque Kagome permaneció paralizada en el lugar, su mente corría veloz. Estaba repasando sus últimas palabras, analizándolas por algún significado, luego revisándolas de nuevo para asegurarse de no estar imaginando cosas.

Con el análisis hecho, llegó a una conclusión. "¡Inuyasha! ¡No te alejes así de mi!" Se tambaleó tras él, sabiendo que si él realmente quisiera dejarla atrás podría haberlo hecho fácilmente. Lo alcanzó en cuestión de segundos y se lanzó en su camino. "¡No puedes decir eso y alejarte de mi!"

Su expresión era cerrada y tensa. Kagome supo que probablemente había tomado muchas agallas decir algo así… sólo dios sabía las tormentas de mariposas que habían revoloteado por su sistema cuando estaba a punto de admitir sus sentimientos. Ahora él estaba perturbado y probablemente quería…

"Inuyasha…" ¿Cómo iba a mejorar esto…? Lo arruinaría todo. Había alardeado de todos esos obsequios como una reina malcriada, actuando como si fueran las mejores cosas en el mundo… incluso las había traído de su época para presumírselos a sus amigos en la Era Feudal. No era de extrañar que Inuyasha, que no tenía un hueso romántico en su cuerpo, probablemente estuviera teniendo un complejo de inferioridad.

Así que lo intentó de nuevo. "Inuyasha… todos esos obsequios sólo son cosas materiales. No tienen ningún significado… no prometen amor o afecto, sólo son obsequios que no tendrán uso y se irán. Si eso es lo que representa el amor - un breve momento de felicidad - entonces no quiero nada de eso. Si eso es todo lo que un amor puede hacer por mi - darme obsequios y demostrarme en frases cuando me ve - entonces es un desperdicio… no durará para siempre… nadie puede darle a alguien frases y obsequios por el resto de sus vidas. De hecho, lo último que quiero es un novio que sólo se preocupe por darme obsequios en un intento por ganarme…"

Inuyasha estaba observándola intensamente, pero no dijo nada.

"Kouga… originalmente le gusté sólo porque fui útil para él. Un medio para un fin. Si ese es el tipo de fundamento que tendría una relación con él, no quiero parte de ello. Hojo sólo me da obsequios. Tiene buenas intenciones, pero ¿qué más puede hacer además de cuidar mi salud?"

Inuyasha pareció estarse suavizando. "¿Qué hay de los otros en tu época?"

"¿Qué otros? Realmente no los conozco… así que no me conocen. Además… después de todas las cosas por las que he pasado aquí, creo que sentar cabeza con un chico mundano de mi época que nunca entendería mi vida sería lo peor…"

"Oh…" Inuyasha se desvaneció y desvió su mirada, probablemente sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

Típico.

Kagome retorció sus dedos detrás de su espalda, moviéndolos ligeramente con nervios, desconocido para Inuyasha. Mariposas revoloteaban de nuevo en su interior, haciéndola sentir mareada y nerviosa…

Tuvo una maliciosa idea…

"De hecho," comenzó incierta. "Podrías decir que mi chico perfecto es un chico con el que nunca soñaría en traerme un obsequio, o dejarme saber que se preocupa en alguna forma en particular por mi… un chico que me tome por sentado." Él estaba dándole una mirada tan extraña que casi pierde su confianza… pero luchó. "… Un chico quien, sé, realmente se preocupa por mí… por mi seguridad, bienestar y felicidad. Alguien que me conozca por dentro y por fuera y me acepte como soy… Alguien que siempre esté ahí para mí. Alguien en quien confío."

Inuyasha le parpadeó. "¿Miroku?"

Kagome golpeó su brazo con frustración. "¡TÚ!" ¡¿Realmente necesitaba deletrearlo?!

Sus ojos se ampliaron. "Oh…" dijo simplemente.

Kagome exhaló aire en un suspiro, relajándose levemente. "Ese serías tú…" dijo ella tranquilamente, como si hablara para sí.

"Entonces…" comenzó él inestable, "¿realmente no te importan las flores de Kouga… o las velas de Hobo?"

Kagome sacudió su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Si te hace sentir mejor, las tiraré en el próximo río que pasemos."

"No, no tienes que…"

"Bien entonces, no lo haré." Se encogió.

"En realidad, eso fue apresurado de mi – realmente puedes tirarlas si quieres. No me dejes detenerte." Le dijo rápidamente.

Kagome le sonrió tranquilamente, luego por impulso avanzó un paso para abrazarlo. Fue muy unilateral desde que Inuyasha estaba muy sorprendido para hacer algo. A ella no le importó mucho y sólo lo abrazó cálidamente mientras sus brazos colgaban límpidamente a sus costados.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Miró la cima de su cabeza, la confusión clara en su voz.

"Necesitaba un abrazo." Se excusó. "Era a ti o a ese árbol."

Flojamente, Inuyasha la abrazó con un suave y vagamente divertido sonido en su nariz. Con su mejilla contra su pecho, ella miraba los bosques junto a ellos. Una idea estaba formándose en su mente… probablemente una idea muy estúpida. Hizo que las mariposas regresaran con venganza, pero si Inuyasha había tomado el riesgo de dar una idea de sus sentimientos, entonces lo menos que podía hacer era devolver el favor.

Separándose levemente miró su rostro.

Estaba planeando besarlo.

Pero una mirada a esas intensas órbitas doradas y perdió su valor. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Comenzó a alejarse. Ese era un riesgo que nunca tomaría… aunque si había dejado que Kikyo lo besara entonces tal vez dejaría-

Hubo un fuerte tirón en su manga que la llevó directo a su pecho, donde sus labios se sellaron directo contra los suyos.

Todo pensamiento cesó en la cabeza de Kagome. Por primera vez su mente estaba en blanco de puro shock y rigidez. Sus labios se presionaron contra los suyos en un beso pobre… probablemente el único beso que sabía cómo dar. Pero ese era su primer beso real… tampoco sabía mucho más.

Él se separó una pulgada de su rostro. Podía verlo esperando rechazo o disgusto, pero no tenía ninguna para darle. Aún estaba rígida con shock, y tuvo que hacer un consciente esfuerzo para relajarse, pero cuando él la besó de nuevo, dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. Besar suavemente era agradable y dulce… pero no sintió que fuera suficiente para demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Inciertamente, movió su boca levemente contra la suya, tratando de iniciar alguna especie de movimiento o ritmo. Para su enorme alivio, Inuyasha se movió con ella, cogiendo su ritmo y aprendiendo rápido. La rigidez se drenó de su cuerpo, y ella lo sintió comenzar a relajarse con ella mientras el beso se tornaba más natural y fluido. Aún era dulce y casto, pero estaba moviéndose con sus instintos y sus sentimientos… con su amor. Sólo esperaba que Inuyasha estuviera respondiendo…

Se sorprendió de nuevo cuando sus labios se separaron en una petición silenciosa de entrada. Su lengua golpeó titubeante contra sus labios antes de que Inuyasha rápidamente tomara su ejemplo y devolviera el favor.

La única idea que logró invadir su incrédulo y nublado cerebro fue extraña. _No puedo creer que esté besando a Inuyasha a la francesa!_

Extrañamente, ahí fue donde se sintió más cómoda, más natural. Aquí estaba expresando sus sentimientos tan claramente como pudo sin palabras. Las palabras eran torpes - nunca podrían describir verdaderamente cómo sentía por Inuyasha. Dudaba que algo pudiera expresar la total extensión de su amor y lealtad, pero este beso era la forma más cercana para llegar a ello.

Pero todas las cosas buenas tenían que llegar a un final, y todas las criaturas vivientes tenían que respirar en algún momento. Se separaron, ambos sonrojados y sin aire.

Kagome tuvo que admitir que había sido un primer beso muy maravilloso… no es que tuviera mucho para compararlo. Tal vez una vez que recuperara su aliento podría pedir el segundo.

"¿Kagome?" respiró Inuyasha, evidentemente más rápido en recuperar su aliento.

Ella asintió, sonriendo, esperando por el intento número dos.

Inuyasha sonrió. "¡Vamos a encontrar un río!"

"¿Qué?" Ella le parpadeó, la sonrisa fija en su rostro.

De repente, Inuyasha se zafó de sus brazos y la rodeó, regresando en dirección de su grupo. Obviamente tenía una sola cosa en mente; tirar la bolsa de Kagome.

Kagome suspiró, pero sonrió mientras era dejada con la opción de seguirlo o quedarse atrás. No le importaba si Inuyasha tiraba sus obsequios de San Valentín… en tanto como llevara su tarea con ellos. No importaban. Obsequios materiales, eso eran.

No tenía un amor de San Valentín.

Pero tenía a Inuyasha. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

------

Fin

------

**Nota de la autora**: Apuesto que se estaban atragantado de tanta sofocación.

**Nota de Inu**: Hola!!! Como lo prometí aquí continúo traduciendo y publicando los one-shots de Rozefire (ahora llamada Torenza, jejeje) que me faltaban por darles a conocer. En general son historias muy sencillas pero bien hechas y simpáticas. Espero que les guste y las disfruten. Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en otra oportunidad con una nueva traducción!!!


End file.
